


Bet on love

by blambaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Sam Evans, Blam, Friends to Lovers, Glee - Freeform, High School, M/M, Minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Original Character(s), Romance, Sam Evans - Freeform, blaine anderson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blambaby/pseuds/blambaby
Summary: Sam is a huge player at McKinley and he makes a bet with some of the football boys that he can make Blaine fall in love with him, and break his heart. Can what started as a joke turn into true love? And what happens if Blaine finds out the truth?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Rachel Berry/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. The bet

**Author's Note:**

> the parts are going to seem short, just because i have to fit them in Instagram so sorry!

“You really think you’re a hot shot Evans?” Lucas asked his blond friend who nodded his head.

“I bet I could make any guy or girl fall in love with me.” Sam smirked cockily which got high fives all around. “Point one out and I’ll see if I accept the challenge.” 

“That one over there.” One of the other football boys said pointing to a smaller boy with dark brown hair gelled down and a Cheerios uniform on.

“The cheerleader? I thought this was supposed to be hard.” Sam said rolling his eyes.

“Oh it will be, trust me.” Lucas laughed a little. “$250 to make him fall in love with you and break his heart. Take it or leave it.” 

“How much time do I get.” Sam asked watching the target struggle to get his locker open which was kind of adorable.

“three months.” 

three months? that was plenty of time. “Deal” Sam held out his hand to shake on it.

The other boys around nodded their heads to confirm they all saw the bet take place. They parted ways and Sam made his way over to...wait what was his name? Well now he definitely had to play his cards right.

“Hey” He said leaning against a locker.

“Why are you talking to me.” the short boy asked looking at him.

Sam looked into his honey pot eyes for a moment too long, getting lost in them. “You, me, breadstix.” 

“No” He replied simply before shutting his locker and walking away.

“Hey wait up.” Sam said running after him.

“What do you want from me Evans?” He said stopping causing Sam to almost run into him.

“To take you on a date, I think you’re hot.” He shrugged.

“I know the girls, and probably some of the guys on the Cheerios are desperate, but I’m not. I don’t want to hookup with you.” 

“Who said i wanted to hookup with you? Please just give me one little date. You can even dump me after if you want to.” Sam smiled which caused the smaller boy to do the same.

“Fine, tonight at 6:30. If you’re late I’m not giving you a second chance.” He said looking up at Sam again.

“Yes! Thank you...”

“Blaine” he answered for him.

“Thank you Blaine.” 

Blaine just shook his head smiling before walking down the hall to class. Sam stared at him a little longer, watching him disappear around a corner.

“What are you doing.” A snarky voice asked from behind him.

“Santana.” Sam said addressing her presence. “I was just asking my new friend Blaine on a date.” 

“Stay away from him, he’s a good guy.” She warned.

“And I’m not?”

“No you’re not, you’re going to break his heart. I know you, remember.” She said pointing to his head.

“You think you know me, we stopped being friends ages ago. Why do you even care?”

“Because he’s my friend. He’s been hurt and I’m not letting it happen again. Stay away from him Sam.” Santana said firmly before walking away and meeting up with a smaller brunette girl a little ways down the hall.

“Hey what’s up?” Lucas asked walking up to him and doing their little handshake. “Having trouble with the bet already?” He laughed.

“A little, Santana’s trying to get in my way but I scored a date with him tonight.” Sam said confidently.

“God she needs to lay off, you stopped being friends like 3 years ago.”

“That’s what I said.” The bell rang notifying them that they had 2 minutes left to get to classes and the boys went their separate ways.

After school Sams was thankful they didn’t have football and used the time he had to do his homework out by the pool.

BLAINES HOUSE AFTER SCHOOL

“I still don’t think you should go.” Santana said.

“When was the last time he went on a date? Let him have one night to get treated by someone. He’s smart, he’ll be careful.” Rachel smiled sweetly.

“Thanks Rach, and she’s right Santana I’m not gonna sleep with him or anything. It’s just a date, and I didnt invite you over here to talk me out of it, I need help finding an outfit!” Blaine said rummaging through his dresser drawers and closet.

“Listen Blaine, you can go do whatever you want but be careful. I know you’re smart but so is he. He knows what he’s doing.”

“Rachel what do you think I should wear?” Blaine said ignoring the other girl.

“Grey polo and light blue bow tie.” She said immediately.

“Black pants.” Santana added. 

Blaine got the clothing items and changed. He walked back into his room and both of the girls smiled.

“You look amazing Blainey.” Rachel squealed.

“I agree, remember...”

“Be careful. I know Santana.” Blaine rolled his eyes.

“I was going to say have fun. And you better hurry your ass up if you want to be there on time.” She laughed when his face turned to panic.

“You guys are staying the night right?” He asked and both girls nodded their heads. “Okay you know where everything is, text me if you need something.” He said grabbing his keys and running out to his car.

“I think he’s actually nervous.” Santana giggled.

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t get heart broken.” 

“I knew you cared!” Santana exclaimed and the girls fell onto the bed laughing.


	2. First date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I’m done writing it so it’s just a matter of when I get around to posting it.

Blaine walked into Breadstix at 6:43 and saw Sam sitting in a booth messing with his straw wrapper. He immediately hurried over and Sam smiled when he saw Blaine.

“I didn’t think you would show.” 

“Sorry about that.” Blaine said sitting down. “So how are you?”

“Better now that you’re here.”

“Yeah that’s not gonna work on me.” Blaine cringed. “Here, why don’t you just tell me about yourself.” 

“Okay...well I’ve lived here all my life, I’m captain of the football team,”

“Sam everyone already knows that. If you’re actually interested in me tell me something more personal.” Blaine smiled

“Yeah okay, I don’t normally do this so sorry if I’m boring.” Sam laughed and Blaine did too. “Well like you said, everyone knows I play football. But I got into it because my dad is a coach for the Ohio state team, I wanted to make him proud but now I really like it. I love star wars, it’s probably one of my guiltiest secrets, and I’m glad to be on a date with a really hot guy.” Sam said returning his normal self.

“Good one.” Blaine giggled which Sam thought was cute. “So you’re close with your dad?” He asked.

“I used to be. Ever since I came out it hasn’t exactly been smooth sailing.” Sam admitted. “And neither of parents really enjoy my numerous relationships. That’s sort of why I’m doing this, I want to make them actually proud of me you know?” Sam sounded genuine.

“You asked me on a date to make your parents happy?” Blaine asked.

“Sort of, I want to show them that I can maintain a healthy relationship, I thought you looked like a good enough guy so I took my shot.” 

“You never know, I could be your soulmate.” Blaine joked.

“Yeah.” Sam laughed a little. “Well I confessed to you, so now tell me about yourself.”

“I’ve lived in Ohio all of my life but I’ve moved around a bit. I actually played football when I was younger but I never really took interest in it so I dropped it. My freshman year I started at an all boys school, and that Christmas i came out to my parents. They thought it was a horrible thing to say and that it was just because I didn’t have access to girls at school. Well we moved to Lima at the start of my sophomore year and my parents realized that it wasn’t what they thought. I got a boyfriend, there were tons of fights, and now I barely see them. Other than that I’m pretty boring, I have good grades and I’m on the Cheerios, that’s about it.” Blaine shrugged.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be, I’ve learned a lot in my life. It’s not the way I wish some things would have gone but I’m here now, and I’m happy.” 

Sam looked at Blaine for a moment. He could already tell he was a really good guy and he knew that would make this harder. He would have to put in more effort than he was hoping which couldn’t be so bad, he could have fun with dates and stuff. Maybe even make out with him, it wasn’t like he was gonna fall in love too. 

“So you like star wars.” Blaine said breaking the awkward silence.

“You’re not gonna live it down are you?” Sam said embarrassed.

“I’m not making fun of you, I like it too. I thought it could be a topic of conversation.” Blaine shrugged. “What’s your favorite movie?”

“Return of the Jedi.” Sam said immediately.

“Let me guess, because of princess leis gold bikini.” 

“That’s not the only reason.” Sam justified his answer. “It’s also the first time Luke sees earth Vader’s face.”

“Okay, I’ll accept that.” Blaine nodded.

“Well what’s yours.”

“Empire strikes back.” 

“And why is that?”

“I love Chewbacca and he’s in it a lot.” Blaine blushed. “And it just think it has the best plot. I love all the movies though.”

“Chewbacca fan, I’ll have to remember that.” Sam winked.

Dinner went well and they spent most of the date talking about their star wars theories and opinions, wondering if they would ever make more movies. After the boys finished, Sam walked Blaine to his car.

“So do you want to do this again?” Sam asked and he actually seemed kind of nervous.

“I’d like that.” Blaine smiled. “You can come over after school tomorrow if you want.”

“Sure, can I get your number? I just realized i don’t have it.”

“Here, switch phones.” 

They exchanged numbers and hugged, their bodies practically melting together.

“You’re a good guy Sam.” Blaine said happily.

“I’m trying, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sam said before walking to his own car.

“See you tomorrow.”

Sam smiled to himself walking to his truck. He scored a second date with Blaine and actually enjoyed the first one. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

Blaine drive home practically speeding the whole way. He couldn’t wait to tell the girls about his amazing date.

THE NEXT DAY, BLAINES HOUSE

“Are you nervous?” Rachel asked sitting on the edge of his bed. Santana had to go home kind of early but Rachel was staying until Sam came over.

“I wasn’t really thinking when I invited him to my house!” Blaine was folding some clothes to release his nerves and stress.

“He obviously likes you if he asked you on another date. He’s normally the hookup type so you must be doing something right.” Rachel reminded him.

“I know, it’s weird. Last night he didn’t even try to kiss me. I wouldn’t have minded, but I think he’s trying to prove he wants a real relationship by taking things slow and I respect that.” 

“You can make the first move too. I mean if it feels right to you.”

“I’ll make a move when you make a move on Lucas.” Blaine joked.

“Come on, you said he was hot too.” Rachel said throwing a pillow at him.

“And he is, so are you Rach. Just ask him out, he’s a sweet guy.”

“Like I’d ever have a chance with him.” 

“Stop doing that, you’ll find someone I know you will. Here, i’ll help you find a boyfriend okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Now let’s get you ready for your date!” She clapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think so far and thank you to anyone who reads!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the beginning!


End file.
